Sasuke's Tomato Eyes
by Arubellu
Summary: Sasuke never expected to want to be Hokage. He expected to kill Itachi. He expected to get his revenge... but Hokage? It always seemed so... Naruto-like. Well, now Sasuke wants to be Hokage. He wants the hat. And despite being hated by almost everyone in the village after the events of canon, he'll be damned if he won't get it. WARNING Character Death


As per usual, Sasuke was scowling.

He'd been in the library for the past three hours, scouring through hours and hours worth of scrolls, attempting to discern any information he could on to swipe the Hokage's hat out from beneath that swine Uzumaki.

Hokage.

Who would have thought that Sasuke Uchiha, traitor of Konoha and Avenger of the Uchiha Clan, would have ever sought the title? It had been an interesting turn of events for sure, but even with his freedom, it'd be a hard fought battle to overtake his blonde teammate.

How could he do it?

How could he, the true Last Uchiha, defeat the blonde at his own game? Ordinarily Sasuke would not have hesitated to simply use Genjutsu to succeed, but there was no way it'd work on so many people, never mind the fact that half the people he'd have to convince were outstanding ninja in their own right, capable of releasing such simple mind-altering techniques.

No. He couldn't rely on Genjutsu, at least not for that.

Again Sasuke sighed, taking a bite into one of his many homegrown tomatoes.

As always, it was _delicious._

"Excuse me, Uchiha-san?" a voice rang out from behind the teen, earning his glare.

"What?"

Great, Sasuke thought, a female. No doubt another one of his former fan girls intent on _attempting_ to kick his ass for his former desertion.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop eating here," the woman declared, "There's no food or drink allowed in the library?"

"No." Sasuke replied on instinct, the words forming themselves before his brain fully comprehended just what had been said.

The woman glowered at him at that, folding her arms impatiently.

"I'm afraid this is not up for debate. Despite what you may be used to, _Uchiha_, there are rules here, and I'm afraid you're going to have to follow them!"

She made to reach out for Sasuke's tomato, but the teen was having none of it. As far as he was concerned, she was attempting to grope him in unseemly places!

He grabbed her wrist angrily, before activating his Mangekyou Sharingan and glaring at her with all he was worth.

"I said **_no_**, _whore_." he spat viciously, inciting the librarian with rage.

**_WHAM!_**

Even with his Ultimate Sharingan, Sasuke didn't see the blow coming until it was too late. The librarian's fist connected with his chin, sending the Last Uchiha spiraling up through the roof and out the building.

As he disappeared into a twinkling star, the Librarian huffed, grabbing the many scrolls Sasuke had gathered in order to put them back on the shelves.

"Fucking Uchiha…" she hissed, "Think he owns the place…!"

Far above Konoha, Sasuke was flying.

Not for the first time, he had been kicked out of a Konoha establishment.

Not for the first time, he plotted vengeance.

It had gone on too long.

The hatred.

The heated stares.

He could take it no more.

He _would_ take it, no more!

It was obvious now, how had he been so blind?

Orochimaru was right.

If Konoha didn't want to follow their true ruler, the Uchiha, then Sasuke would _make_ them, whether they wanted him to… or not.

**_CRASH!_**

Sasuke smashed into the roof of a building in the residential district, filled with desire for vengeance. He knew now what he had to do. The Librarian had shown it to him herself. He'd overpower them one at a time, forcing them to understand that Naruto just wasn't worthy of the title of Hokage.

He glanced upward to gain an idea of his surroundings.

Bland walls, shelves filled with medical supplies, and… pink hair?

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura Haruno, medic of Konoha, asked in surprise.

"Sakura… so it's your house then…?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"H-Hai…" the medic nodded, "But, Sasuke-kun, why did you come in through the roof…?"

The Uchiha grimaced upon remembering just how he got there in the first place. Once he was Hokage, he'd be sure to track that hideous librarian down and make her _pay_ for treating him as some uncouth villain! He was an Uchiha, and he demanded to be treated as such! But first… he needed to regain his fanbase, and luck would have it… he landed in just the right place to do it.

"Sakura… you like me, don't you?" Sasuke smirked, activating his Sharingan.

"What? No Sasuke," Sakura began, a large blush overcoming her features as she shifted her feet nervously, "I mean, I do, but… I don't…"

"It's fine, Sakura." Sasuke grinned, his red eyes swirling rapidly, "Just look in my eyes, and tell me what you think."

Sakura glanced at them with a frown on her features, as if she was about to deny him, but then suddenly, she stopped. Sasuke's Sharingan swirled slowly in front of her, and it was all she could see, all she wanted to see. It was as if her very existence depended on the swirling orbs in front of her, the very same ones that were dragging her further, deeper, into their midst.

After several seconds Sasuke smirked, staring at the blank expression Sakura was giving him.

"Well, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, "I asked you a question, didn't I?"

"H-Hai… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered in awe, "I like you…"

The Uchiha chuckled, starting out slow, before bursting out into a mad laugh he hadn't had since the likes of Danzo.

"Good…" he murmured, steadily climbing back up to his feet. "In that case, I think it's about time I cashed in on a few of your "offers…""

The door to Sakura's room suddenly burst open, her blonde haired mother Mebuki strolling in unannounced.

"Sakura-chan," she started, "I heard some noise up here, is everything alright-?"

Immediately she cut herself off, catching Sasuke locking lips with her daughter red-handed.

"U-Uchiha…? Sakura… What the hell is going on in my house?!"

_"Shit!"_ Sasuke thought furiously, _"The mother was home?! In that case…"_

"Burn Bitch! **_Amaterasu!_**"

The black flames leapt from Sasuke's eyes, engulfing Mebuki completely as she fell to the ground in pain. Sasuke willed the flames to burn faster, and they did, eating away at Mebuki's skin until naught was left but charred bones.

His work done, Sasuke forced the flames to die away, turning his face back to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…." The pink-haired kunoichi whispered fervently, caring not for the charred remains of her mother beneath them, "Don't stop…."

Sasuke grinned, and freed them of their clothes.

Stop?

As if that was ever a choice.

Later…

Several hours had passed since then.

Sakura and Sasuke were clothed once more, idly discussing the terms of their "wedding" when the door opened once more.

"Sakura, have you seen Mebuki around? Normally I'd expect her to have dinner done by now – holy hell! Uchiha?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Sakura's father, the goofy old Kizashi asked with wide eyes.

Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist much to her delight.

"Marrying your daughter, Haruno."

"The hell you are!" Kizashi roared, "And what's this feeling…? Don't tell me…!" the man's eyes widened further as he glanced around the room, "_Genjutsu!_ You little Uchiha fuck…! What the hell have you done to my daughter?!"

"I merely allowed her to see the truth," Sasuke explained.

"That the cake is a lie?!"

"No you detestable idiot." Sasuke glowered, "That I, the Last true Uchiha, should be the one to stand highest amongst Konoha!"

"Heh, well sorry to burst your bubble you little brat, but that little ambition of yours isn't going to last." Kizashi quickly sped across the room, slapping a hand across the surprised Sakura's back before releasing several pounds of his own chakra.

"NO!" Sasuke roared.

"Kai!"

Sasuke's illusion faded away, the Konoha medic's blank eyes returning to their lively green.

"Eh? Father…? Sasuke…? What's going on…?" Sakura asked slowly, her eyes widening upon remembering what had happened over the past few hours. "Oh… Oh god…! Sasuke… mother…!"

Kizashi quickly stepped back, pulling Sakura a safe distance away from Sasuke before glaring at the boy angrily.

"What's going on Sakura? What happened to your mother?"

"Dad… mom is… mom is…! _Sasuke killed mother!_"

"Tch… so you've broken my Genjutsu…? No matter… I didn't need her anymore anyway." Sasuke revealed to the horrified Haruno pair, "Now that I know it works, all the women in Konoha will be my bitches! I'll build an Uchiha harem the likes of which Madara has never seen, and repopulate this village until Uchiha blood runs through everyone's veins! Then, with such a loyal fanbase… I shall be named Hokage, and everyone will bow before me as they should!"

"You're insane, Uchiha!" Kizashi grunted, thinking of how he could defeat the bratty boy in front of him. "There's no way you're gonna get out of here alive."

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked, "I already did. **_Amaterasu!_**"

The black flames once again leapt from the boy's eyes, and a pair of infernal screams erupted from the Haruno Household.

Sasuke grinned as he walked out the burning building as if everything was just fine, before turning to glance at the flower shop across the street. With his sound-proofing jutsu, no one seemed to hear the deathly screams of the Haruno, and he could already see the lovely Ino Yamanaka staring at him curiously from within the shop.

He activated his Sharingan and treaded forth, there was no time to waste…

The game was afoot.


End file.
